


Day 7: Nice to meet you...at last

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Spideypool week (SEPTEMBER 2ND–8TH) [6]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is preparing to take a big step, but the copyrighted Parker self doubt makes it a bit awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7: Nice to meet you...at last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirl4spidey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirl4spidey/gifts).



> I gift this work for a4s, since I made the lovely person cry so much so now I want her to smile...

Peter Parker sat on the roof across of Wade’s apartment, he was hesitant to go in, because he was realizing something. He was starting to have feelings for the man he was about to visit, and the Parker luck would curse the man.

He looked down at his trembling hands for a moment as he recalled all he lost since he got these powers, he had lost friends, he had lost lovers and he had lost family. The first to die had been uncle Ben, because he hadn’t been responsible with his powers, he had failed to save Gwen, how many times had he failed to protect MJ, he honestly lost count, and Charlie…she had been turned in a goblin by the green goblin, luckily he, no Ock had cured her, well mostly, he hadn’t seen her since then.

With his luck everyone he ever loved would end up dead or maimed for life, but Wade was different, Wade couldn’t die. It would be nice to let someone that close again, someone who wouldn’t only understand both sides of the coin that was Peter Parker and Spiderman, but someone who understood his pain, because Wade had lost and suffered so much as well, Wade had blood on his hands, but Peter could have been just the same.

He heaved himself up and swung over to the wall next to the bedroom window, carefully opening it, luckily Wade had started leaving it on a crack, probably because he had banged out the window a few times when he had found Wade after yet another of his suicide attempts. He had gotten the merc to a point where he stopped doing those, even to a point where he didn’t kill when there was another way to save the people, he was still working on expanding that to no killing.

“Wade…we need to talk…”  
“Oh hey there baby boy, I was craving some sweet food, so I baked a whole box of pancake batter, join me for food before you preach me again?”  
“I am not here to preach Wade. Wait why would I preach you?”  
“Aaah I kinda might have a run in with Fury, I didn’t even do anything bad…”  
“It’s okay Wade I trust you..”

He took a seat at the table while the merc looked at him confused for a moment, before setting the table as he sang cheerfully about how he was waiting for a hero. Peter rolled his mask up out of habit and the merc let out a nearly unnoticeable sight, but Peter caught it and lured him closer.

“I came to a decision Wade…I want…I want us to become roommates, in a less rundown apartment though…”  
“You want to live together, but you haven’t even unmasked around me yet…”

He smiled at him for a moment and closed his eyes, leaning his head forward towards the merc, holding his breath for a moment as he hesitated. He could feel his heartbeat racing, because he didn’t know…was he really ready, to drag this merc into his life, for god knows how long.

“The honor is yours Wade…”  
“…A…are you sure…? Baby boy…is this real…are you sure…?”  
“I want to commit to this…this whatever it is…this relationship?”

The silence lasted for minutes, he didn’t dare raise his head to look at the merc, he didn’t dare to look at anything but the floor, before the feet of the merc came into view as he crouched before him, he had removed his own mask, revealing his scared face that Peter had grown accustomed to, but tears were burning in those eyes, a smile on those scared lips as he slid his hands over his cheeks, the thumbs slipping under the mask as he carefully slid the mask up.

“…Parker? Peter Parker, the kid I threw of a bridge really?”  
“Yeah, really, nice to meet you Wade Wilson…”

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, the end of Spideypool week!  
> Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
